It's the Plumber
by Red Witch
Summary: Sequel to 'The More Things Change', the Boys adjust to their lives and Mystique hires a plumber to fix the pipes.


**I don't own X-Men Evolution characters. Here's a quirky sequel to 'The More Things Change…' **

**It's The Plumber**

"ALL RIGHT YOU LOSERS LISTEN UP!" Mystique shouted to the Brotherhood. "How in the world did you lunatics manage to do this?" She pointed to the toilet seat glued to the ceiling.

"Well Tabby had this idea…" Todd gulped.

Mystique grabbed his shirt. "Tabby this and Tabby that! I never want to hear that little maniac's name around here again! Is that understood?" 

"Yes ma'am," Todd gulped. 

"Yeah got it," Pietro gulped. "No more You-Know-Who!" 

"Listen up," Mystique tossed Todd away. "This is what you are going to do today! I have decided that you are not going to school today! And before you start celebrating you losers are going to spend the day cleaning up this pigsty you have turned my house into! Plus I need you here to keep an eye on things and make sure that no one comes looking for Wanda and interrupts her training! Quite frankly I don't trust some of you not to tell certain members of the X-Men about this," Her last comment was directed at Lance who withered under her gaze. 

"Now I have work to do so I will be gone for this morning. There is a plumber coming here around nine so I want you idiots to show him into the bathroom upstairs so he can fix it! In the meantime you are to clean your rooms, clean up the living room, fix the downstairs closet door, and get to work on the back yard. I want the lawn cut which won't take long because half the back yard is burnt to a crisp due to Wanda's lesson last night. I want the patio furniture cleaned as well. And one more thing…what the heck are all those garden gnomes doing in the back yard?"

"Uh…" Todd gulped.

"On second thought don't tell me! I don't want to know!" Mystique groaned. "I don't care what you do with them, just get rid of them! Well except for the one with the blue hat and red outfit. I kind of like that one. But all the others have to go! Understand?" 

"Yes Mystique," They all said in unison. 

"I will be back later this afternoon," Mystique said. "By that time I want considerable progress made or else! And I don't need to remind you what the or else is do I?"

"N-No Ma'mm," Pietro gulped. "We'll have this place cleaned up in no time! Just leave it to us!" 

"Good!" She nodded. "And don't bother Agatha unless the house is on fire or something like that! Got it!" She stormed out the door. They watched her leave. 

"She's gone," Todd breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey did you know the boss lady has the same type of car Risty has?" 

"Neat," Fred said. "I wonder where she went?"

"Who cares as long as she's gone," Lance sighed. "We'd better get to work before she digs out that taser again."

"I buried that thing in the back yard," Pietro told him. "I hid it under that garden gnome she likes. But still…" 

Pietro zipped around doing the chores at super speed. Most of the chores were done in minutes. "Wow!" Fred marveled. "Thanks Pietro!" 

"No prob!" Pietro panted slightly. "It was worth it to get the rest of the day off. Come on, I wanna see something." 

They followed him to the back of the house. They looked at a closed door. "Hey Pietro," Lance whispered. "Mystique said not to bother her, remember?"

"Relax Lance I'm not gonna just go in there," Pietro waved. "I just wanted…to make sure she was okay. I don't hear any screams. I guess it's going well, whatever they're doing." 

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Todd whispered.

"I don't care as long as she gets better," Pietro sighed.

"Or keeps her from killing us," Lance whispered. 

"Maybe we should say hi or somethin'?" Todd asked. "I mean let her know that we're all friends here." 

"Yeah Toad you go do that," Pietro motioned. 

Just then a loud scream was heard. A pair of skis crashed through the door heading straight for the boys. They dived out of the way to avoid being impaled to the wall. 

"On the other hand," Todd gulped. "Maybe we should wait until she settles in a little more." 

"I'm really starting to miss Boom Boom," Fred gulped. 

"Is it just me or are the girls that join this outfit getting more and more psychotic?" Lance asked. "First we had Rogue, Miss Personality, then Tabitha the Living Time Bomb and now Pietro's sister…" 

Another scream came out and a chair flew out. The boys barely had time to dodge it. The boys ran away to another part of the house. "The Wicked Witch of the West," Lance muttered. 

"Let me guess," Todd quipped to Pietro. "You're the good twin." 

"That's frightening," Lance said. 

Just then the doorbell rang. "Who's there?" Todd went to the door and opened it. 

"It's the plumber, I've come to fix the sink," A gruff voice sounded. 

"Whooooo is it?" Todd giggled mischievously. 

"It's the plumber! I've come to fix your sink! Let me in!"

"Whoooo?" Todd laughed. 

"LET ME IN YOU IDIOT!" 

"Sorry," Pietro opened the door. "He was dropped on his head several times as a baby."

A very large gruff man in overalls stood there. He had a tattoo of a woman in a white skirt on one arm. "Where's your mom?"

"Off at work," Lance lied. "She wanted us to stick around just in case. You wanna see the bathroom."

"No I'd like to bake some cookies! Of course I want to see the bathroom. Why aren't you kids at school?" The plumber asked.

"We're excused," Lance told him. "For uh…family reasons."

"Oh, a death in the family?" He asked as he was led upstairs to the bathroom.

"Not yet," Pietro said. 

"Here we are," Lance showed him the bathroom with a flourish. "The throne room." 

"Gee I've never heard **that** joke before," The plumber grumbled. "Now stay out of my way so I can do some work."

"Yes sir!" Pietro made a mock salute and the Brotherhood went to his room. "What a day! Cleaning, training and baby-sitting a grouchy plumber."

"Yeah," Lance sighed. "Not exactly how I pictured the day was gonna go. Figures, I had first period chemistry with Kitty too!" 

"Hey today was pizza day so you're not the only one suffering!" Fred snapped. "Right Toad? Toad?" He looked around. "Toad?"

"Now where did he go?" Lance groaned as he looked into the hallway.

"What does this do mister?" Todd asked.

"Don't touch that!" The Plumber snapped. "Will you get out of here?" Todd was underneath the sink with the plumber. 

"But I wanna be just like you when I grow up," Todd said innocently.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Too late, soon they were both doused with water. 

"AGGGHHHHHH!" The plumber screamed. "What the $*&@ is that *&&%^^&%% smell!" 

"Uh…the water?" Todd said meekly. 

"You shouldn't swear," Fred said. "It's the sign of a small mind." 

"Fred's an expert on that subject!" Pietro snickered. He dodged Fred's swat easily. Unfortunately he bumped into Wanda. "Yikes!"

"Watch it you!" She hissed. "What's going on?" 

"We're discussing how to solve the crisis in the Middle East!" The plumber snapped. "What does it look like we're doing?" 

"Well how long is this going to take? I need to use the bathroom!" Wanda snapped. 

"Hopefully to wash off that god awful makeup you have on," The man spat.

"Excuse me?" Wanda snapped. "This from a guy who has a bimbo tattooed on his forearm?" 

"It's Marylyn Monroe!" He snapped. "She was a great actress!" 

"Never heard of her," Todd shrugged.

"Ignorant brats," The plumber snapped. 

"Hey you're being paid to work, not to insult us!" Wanda snapped. 

"Why don't you shut up and get yourself of a decent haircut sweetheart!" The plumber snapped.

_"Sweetheart?" _Wanda's eyes narrowed. "SWEETHEART? I'LL SWEETHEART YOU CREEP!" 

The house started to shake and the lights began to flicker. "Uh oh," Pietro gulped. 

"I'LL SHOW YOU SWEETHEART!" Wanda raised her arms and screamed. Immediately all the pipes in the bathroom exploded.

"RUN!" Todd screamed and they did just that. 

Just then Mystique entered the front door. "Figures," She grumbled. "I forgot my stupid homework…What in the world?" 

The house was shaking and lights were going on and off. Furniture was flying everywhere and the Brotherhood was running for dear life. Todd hopped wildly and crashed into her. "TOAD GET OFF OF ME!" Mystique shouted. 

"WE DIDN'T DO IT!" Todd shouted at her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "WE DIDN'T DO IT! WE WERE GOOD! THEN HE MAKES A CRACK AND SHE GOES NUTS AND WRECKS EVERYTHING!" 

"Who made a…" Mystique's eyes widened as a terrified plumber ran down the stairs and out into the back yard. 

"Come back here you creep and face me like a man!" Wanda chased after him with such an evil look in her eyes it made Mystique cringe and hold onto Todd instinctively. 

Without disentangling herself from Todd, she looked out the back door. The other members of the Brotherhood hid behind her.

"Oh my…" Mystique gulped as she saw Wanda take out her frustrations on the plumber.

"I told you we didn't do it!" Todd said.

"Make her stop!" Lance wailed. "Make her stop!" 

"Punish her!" Fred yelped. "Punish her!"

"How's she gonna do that?" Pietro screamed. 

"AGATHA!" Mystique shouted.

"Oh let her have a little fun," Agatha appeared out of nowhere. She didn't seem very disturbed by the destruction around her. "Plumbers overcharge anyway. This will teach him a lesson." 

"Get me outta here!" The plumber screamed. His pants were on fire. "This place is a nuthouse!" 

"HAAHAHAHAHA!" Wanda made an evil laugh that sent chills down Mystique's spine. Once again she saw everything in the house explode around her. 

"Okay," Mystique muttered to herself. "Maybe bringing her here wasn't the brightest idea I had after all." 


End file.
